Life After You
by XBlack7WidowX
Summary: The night Juice and Kail met, they were immediately on a crash course. Can she handle, Crow Eaters, shootouts, and ATF?  JuiceXOC


Kail closed her eyes ad leaned back in the chair as Ima applied eyeshadow to her eyelids.

"So you excited?" Ima asked as she dusted shadow across it, carfully blending it

"A little." Ima stopped shadowing, and raised her eyebrows

"Okay..a lot."

Tonight was Kail's first party at the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse. Luann wanted all her girls to look good, mostly because she knew the Crow Eaters would pounce on the first available Son, and being Otto's old lady she knew the problems with that.

Ima finished her eyeshadow and fixed her makeup in the mirror whil Lyla grabbed her hand and the two hurried over to get dressed. As she pawed through the racks Lyla eyed her.

"Kail. Do you think you'll ever become an Old Lady?"

Kail glanced at her before putting a pair of tight leather shorts back on the rack.

"I dunno...why?"

"Just curious. I wanna become one." Lyla said as she slipped on tight corset dress

"Who's?"

"I dont know yet. But one of the Sons will see what a fine old Lady I'm gonna make." 

Kail rolled her eyes, and spotted the perfect dress. It was muted black cheetah print, tight and short with Spaghettie straps and a slightly plunged neckline. She slipped it on and soun showing all angles

Lyla nodded appreciatively

She slipped on black chain necklace with a tiny black heart on it and 5 inch strappy stilettoes. She nervously slid into the passenger seat of Lyla's white Jetta and they set off.

The Clubhouse was packed when Luann's girl walked in. Ima of course went first sauntering in swaying her hips around. Lyla and Brooke, another stunningly pretty porn girl with long curly dark hair rolled their eyes. Lyla grabbed Kail's hand and led through the crowd. Kail navigated her way through alot of scantily clad women who were more than twice her young age of 19. Most had bleachy hair, too much eyemakeup and heavy mmakeuo caked on their faces. She grimaced and followed Lyla to the bar. She sat on the leather barstool and surveyed the room. Among the crow eaters, which was what Lyla was calling all the middle aged women bouncing around, there was alot of men in Leather vest like jackets that read Sons of Anarchy. One of them in particular caught her eye. She nudged Lyla and nodded towards him

"Who's that" She said her eyes roving his body.

He was tall, with a very muscled body and dark skin, Spanish maybe. He had dark brown hair shaved into a mohawk, with tattoo's on either side of his head, and deep chocolatey brown eyes. She raised her eyebrows appreciatively.

All at once he glanced up and saw her looking at him.

Jax followed juices gaze to the thin leggy blonde sitting on a barstool eyeing him. She sure didnt look like a crow eater, she was much to young for that.

'She's one of Luann's girls." Bobby said as he took a drag on his cigar. Juice nodded but didn't look away from the girl

"Like what you see Juicey boy?" Chibs said smacking Juice on the arm

he rolled his eyes "lay off will ya?"

'Let's go." Lyla said grabbing her hand and standing up

Kail looked confused "Where are we-?"

" Dancing." She said simply grabbing her hand and leding her to the center of the floor in full view of the Sons.

Rude Boy suddenly came over the radio and Kail perked up. It was one of her favorite songs.

As the song began she locked eyes with Juice and took a deep breath.

She moved her hips, and Lyla grabbed her hands nodding encouragingly at her. She moved her hips slowly around her eyes wandering down his body as she ran her fingers through hes hair. She smiled very coyly at him and ran her tounge across her upper lip as she swayed in time with the music.

When the dance was done Lyla spotted Ima talking to Jax and pulled Kail over, right next to her mystery guy. She smiled brightly

'Hello"

He smiled back "Hi. i'm Juice."

"I'm Kail." she extended her hand, and he grasped it to shake it. His eyes twinkled and they began to talk slowly drifting away from the other in the group.

He couldn't help but notice the way her smile always reached her eyes, and how she would lean forward and gaze at him. The way she cocked her head when she listened, how her hair fell around her shoulders.

At that moment

Juice...was hooked.


End file.
